Recently, in the field of image processing enormous progress was made in that, besides the mere representation of recorded images, profound analyses of the recorded data were enabled. In particular, when recorded data comprises representations of living beings, such as animals or even, more particularly, human beings, conclusions regarding the personality or even the well-being of the individual can be enabled.
In this context, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,399 A discloses a method and an apparatus for recording video data. The method comprises the steps of receiving unrecorded video data representative of a subject; detecting skin tone detail of said subject; manipulating said video data corresponding substantially only to said detected skin tone detail to obscure said video data corresponding to said detected skin tone detail; and recording said video data including said manipulated video data.
Hence, it is enabled to ensure the privacy of the identity of a recorded subject by masking respective parts of the subject in the recorded video data.
However, such a rigorous masking is inapplicable when it is required or desired to recognize the subject, such as a human being, at least to a certain extent. These needs can exist, by way of example, in the field of video conferencing, security monitoring, health monitoring etc.
A further challenge is related to the fact that meanwhile images and sequences thereof are digitally recorded, processed and reproduced, and can be duplicated without loss. As a result, an increased risk of a loss of control of personal information might arise.